


boredom leads to great decisions

by Anonymous



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Team Bonding, This Is STUPID, Weird Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: daehyeon slowly sets the pizza boxes down on their coffee table, "what are you guys doing?"yongha, ever the helpful one, answers."we couldn't find anything good on tv so we started watching the couple across the street break up."ORthe wei team finds their own source of entertainment
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	boredom leads to great decisions

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid.

"guys, 'm back!

daehyeon's voice drifts down the foyer as he pushes the door shut behind him with his foot. trying to keep four boxes of pizza steady in his arms proves to be tricky as he slips off his shoes. it's unusually silent in their dorm. silence isn't all that much of a norm for them given how many energetic people make up their little group. plus it was surprising that someone hadn't come bounding down the hall to steal the pizzas from him yet. 

"weird," the man mumbles to himself before making his way down the hall. the kitchen is empty whenever he peeks inside. maybe the others are in their rooms? or watching a movie? that wouldn't make sense though because of how quiet it was. he walks into the living room with his brows furrowed together; it's then that he spots his boys. 

all of them were crowded onto the little loveseat they had set under their bay window.

seokhwa is perched lazily in donghan's lap while the older kept him hostage with thin arms wrapped around his waist. both of them were staring out the window. junseo has his back to daehyeon with his chin propped on the back of the couch. yongha was twisted at the waist to peek outside with a bag of chips in hand; he would occasionally tilt the bag as a means to offer some to junseo. yohan was draped over one of the arms with his face pressed against the window, fogging up the glass with his every breath. 

the sight of them being packed onto the sofa like sardines would be hilarious if it weren't for the fact that daehyeon was so confused. they had plenty of other sofas to sit on so there was no need for all of this. he also didn't understand why they were peering out of the window too.

"hey guys," he greets as he walks further into the room.

junseo turns his head to grin at the oldest. "hey hyung," he chirps before turning back to look out the window once again. the others just hum in acknowledgment of his presence or throw up a lazy wave. whatever they're staring at must be interesting. 

daehyeon slowly sets the pizza boxes down on their coffee table, "what are you guys doing?" 

yongha, ever the helpful one, answers. 

"we couldn't find anything good on tv so we started watching the couple across the street break up." 

the man sputters at this. "excuse me? you guys are what," he questions incredulously. donghan glances over at him to give him a distasteful look, "don't act better than us hyung, I know you binge watch jersey shore all the time to get your daily fill of petty drama." donghan turns back to look outside as daehyeon's mouth opens and closes like he was a fish out of water. had donghan been snooping on his laptop? that little bitch!

daehyeon goes to tell him exactly how much a little bitch he is whenever yohan screams.

"holy shit! holy shit! holy shit!"

"what is it," seokhwa asks as he straightens up to get a better look. donghan shifts with him in an attempt to keep him as close as possible

yohan smacks his hand against the back of the couch in an odd show of excitement. "she's showing him screenshots! my girl got receipts!!" 

daehyeon suddenly finds himself standing beside yohan as he peeks outside. across the street is a girl wildly shaking her phone in a man's face. the man looks like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. oh. now he gets why they decided to watch this.

"you tell him girl," donghan shouts loudly causing junseo to wince. the youngest leans towards yongha was he continues to yell. "men ain't shit! tear his ass up!"

seokhwa just gives a fond pat to one if the man's arm as yongha rolls his eyes at him. yohan lets out an amused snort at the other's antics. junseo just gives him a curious look.

"but hyung...you're a man."

"yeah I know which means I know men ain't shit."

daehyeon looks away from how the man has started shedding crocodile tears to look at the two. "he's also very, very gay."

"which only proves my point because, I'll say it once again, men ain't shit."

"couldn't have said it better myself," yohan quips as he finally leans away from the window. there's an odd smudge from where his nose and forehead were pressed against the glass. 

"alright," daehyeon claps his hands together which catches everyone's attention, "as interesting as this is we should eat before the pizza gets cold!"

that's all it takes for the boys to all but launch themselves at the coffee table.

the group spends the rest of the evening spread out across the living room as they munch happily on pizza and retell the whole argument to daehyeon.

yohan has to stop in between sentences to laugh as he retells the story. junseo keeps choking on his pizza whenever he finds something remotely funny. yongha chimes in often to imitate how the dude was yelling before going back to threatening donghan with a plastic fork every time he tries to touch his food. donghan's mouth is almost always too full for him to speak and retell any of the events. seokhwa happily laughs through small bites of his pizza as he throws in someone of his own quips about what the couple could possibly be arguing about.

daehyeon is constantly kept on the verge of tears because of how funny it is. the others' comments and silly antics only make everything funnier. yeah, maybe these boys are a little...out there and odd but this his team.

these are his boys.

the rest of the day is spent with that thought in mind.

if he goes to bed with a full stomach, happy mind, and a fond heart then that's no one's business but his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> no really this is dumb


End file.
